


Opening of Secrets

by orphan_account



Series: Gifts from the Heart [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are revealed and the Iron Bull will face consequences, but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you like it, it is a little rough. Not sure wether to continue, what do you guys think?  
> Thanks :)

OPENING OF THE SECRETS  
***  
When Phoenix woke up for the second time that morning, she noticed Bull had left. It didn’t worry her though; she knew he had conscripts to train. So she did what she’d done every morning before and stretched her sore limbs then bathed. And all throughout the morning she thought of Bull - her Bull.  
After her morning routine, she wasn’t surprised to find Cole rocking Archard. Usually, she would have accused anyone of trespassing if they were doing what he was doing, but it was Cole; he wanted to help.  
“Morning Lady Trevelyan,” Cole said as he caressed Archard’s face.  
“Morning,” she said in return, showing him a bright, happy smile. Suddenly she noticed a frown upon Cole’s face as he carefully placed Archard back in his bassinet. “Cole?” she questioned, unease coating her words.  
“Happiness. Bliss. Love. Faith. Comfort.” He said slowly. He was reading her mind, she realised.

She now stood in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. Cole continued, his voice shaky, “Will now turn into sadness. Anger. Hate. Betrayal and Mistrust.”  
Phoenix gulped and put two finger under Cole’s chin and lifted them, making his eyes meet hers. She spoke softly to him, “Cole… what’s wrong? What do you know?”  
Cole let out a sigh and huffed, “It’s the Bull…”  
***  
Bull felt something small and hard hit the side of his head as he finished repeating his instructions to the Charger’s. Through the dizziness the small object had caused him, he noticed Krem’s face turn as pale as snow, so he shot Krem a look before investigating what had hit him.

His breath caught as he saw Phoenix’s necklace of Kadan sprawled up the ground. He hurriedly picked it up and scoped his surroundings, keeping his eye out for her. When he finally saw her, she was entering the Herald’s Rest, he gulped then quickly instructed Krem to take the lead before running after his Kadan.

The tavern was surprisingly empty for a Saturday when he hurried through the doorway, his horns colliding with the arch as he did. He dismissed the mild ache as he spotted her sitting at the bar, already ordering drinks. He was confused and he felt an ache slowly growing in his chest as he clutched the other half of his dragon tooth. Then and there, he knew he was going to get answer of why she was upset with him and he would do everything in his power to make it up to her.So, he slowly tip-toed over to her with ease and caution.

When he was finally behind her, the air was thick and heavy and he could see the how tense she was. “Kadan,” he said gently, making his way so he sat on the stool beside her, “what’s up?” He noticed her upper lip twitch and swore he could see fire raging his her white, pearl eyes.  
“What’s up?” she repeated, her tone pure disgust. Bull gulped, what had he done? He grimaced and thought to himself, Is she angry that I had left early this morning? Did I not perform well in bed last night? No, she was truly, seriously upset, so something was very, very wrong.  
“Kadan,” he pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder, which he knew was a risky move, but he did it anyway, “please; what is wrong?” Phoenix turned to face Bull and gave him the foulest expression had ever seen in his entire life; her nostrils were flared, her upper lip was curled back to look like snarl and her face was crimson.  
“Dalish.” Was all she said and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. What was wrong with Dalish that made her angry with him? He thought to himself. He gave Phoenix a confused look and shook his head.

“What about Dalish, Kadan?” he said, trying even harder now to think of what Dalish, his elf charger, could have done. Phoenix stood abruptly, her entire body shaking with rage. Thick tears piled in her eyes as she yelled, “I know, Bull! I know what you and her were doing while you were away!” She let out shaky breaths as she picked up the mug of brandy the bar tender had set down for her. Bull’s eye widened, what the fuck was happening!?. He stood immediately and grabbed her shoulders, she fought him but he didn’t let go.

“Kadan!” he said, raising his voice slightly, “I didn’t do anything with Dalish! What you say is wrong!” he had shaken her as she spoke and she ground her teeth.  
“Don’t come near me or Archard ever again. Ever.” She spat and with that she walked away, sculling her brandy as she did. Bull wanted to run after her, get on his knees and prove to her he’d done nothing of the sought, but there was no getting through to her in her state, so he sat and drunk for the rest of the day as he clutched the necklace of Kadan.  
***  
Dalish watched Bull from the corner of the tavern and smiled.. She watched every one of his muscles tense and his lips curve when he drunk. Lust enveloped her as she thought back to her night’s with Bull. It had worked, she reminded herself, the love potion she had been brewing had worked and Bull had made love to me without even remembering!  
She closed her eyes and slowly brought her hands up to her chest and imagined they were Bull’s. Yes, she had succeeded, he was hers for the hours when the potion was in his system. She let out a small laugh, it was all too easy for her to slip it into his drinks when he wasn’t looking. Her smile grew even bigger when she noticed his eye was glassy from tears. She closed her eyes and hummed blissfully.

Suddenly she heard loud, thundering footsteps coming towards her as she opened her eyes and placed her a hands in her lap. ‘Oh fuck.” She whispered to herself as she saw Bull making his way towards her, his eye shining like it always did before he killed someone. She started to get up but stopped when Bull clutched wrist and shook it.  
“What’s going on?!” He spat, his chest puffing out in utter rage. Usually, if anyone did this to her, she would try to fight and escape but she had a plan. She placed her free hand behind her back where her potion was clipped to her belt and spoke, her lip pouting, “I don't know. What’s happened?” She saw the Bull clench his jaw and felt his grip tighten, a silent moan of pain escaped her.  
“ I. Don't. Know.” Bull said, his featured twisting between anger and frustration. Dalish kept up the act of innocence as she felt her magic disperse out of her palm to the potion. She felt the coolness of the liquid seep in her hands as it moved to her will. How she loved magic sometimes! She noticed from the corner of her eye, the mug of mead in Bull’s free hand, still half full.  
She looked him directly in the eye and spoke softly, the liquid slowly making its way over and into his mug as she did, “Chief, maybe it's just rumors she’s taken seriously, I don't know, but you’ll figure it out; just finish your drink and wait.” She looked back to the mug to see the potion had successfully mixed with the mead, she continued, “You're a Ben-Hassarath after all, I'm sure you'll find who did this.”  
Bull looked at her with menacing eyes and to a swig of his mead, his upper lip curling when he finished, “I will.”


End file.
